Secret
by DarkCadence
Summary: She had something to tell him, but she was terrified of how he would react. Would he still wish to be with her, or would he banish her from his life forever? SangoXSesshoumaru


Sango was nervous, very nervous. As if it wasn't enough that she'd been nauseas for the past three weeks, unable to keep anything down, but now she had finally confirmed why. And she had to tell him. After all, this would affect his life too. Possibly. If he didn't kill her the moment the news passed her lips. Then, she mused, it wouldn't really affect anyone, would it?

She walked through the halls of his castle, chewing on her lower lip the entire time, almost to the point of drawing blood. The taijiya was rehearsing exactly what she would say to him in her head, over and over, and before she knew it she was standing outside the door to his study. She froze in place, trying to will her hand to push the door open, but her body wasn't listening. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, which she thought was very, very strange, since the last thing she felt like doing was laughing. She reached up and smoothed her hair back behind her ears, and forced herself to open the door, peering inside quietly.

He was standing at the window, staring down over the grounds. He looked to be deep in thought, and Sango nearly abandonned her plan to speak with him until he turned his head ever so slightly in her direction and smiled softly. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and she slipped into the room, walking over to stand a few paces behind him. He turned around, his golden orbs locked on her form, and she felt her cheeks flush. _Pull yourself together, Sango! This is exactly how you got yourself into this mess in the first place!_ her mind screamed at her, but it was too late. She was already moving forward, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, a smile forming on his lips. This little human, his taijiya, was one of the few things which could cause such an expression to spread across his usually cold, forbidding features. He brought his clawed fingers up and caressed her cheek lightly, tipping her face up so that he could look into her eyes. His smile quickly turned into a slight frown as he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Sango," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of her face, "what is it? I can see that something is clearly troubling you. Come now, tell this Sesshoumaru what is on your mind."

Her arms dropped to her sides, completely taken aback by the abruptness of his question. Was she being that obvious? The taijiya began to tremble slightly, her mind completely blank. What was it she had come to tell him? "It..It's nothing, Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice shaking. Immediately she lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling tears beginning to form behind her eyelids. "I'm fine..."

The taiyoukai reached out and took her face in his hand, turning her eyes to meet his gaze once again. "Do not lie to me, taijiya. Are you afraid to speak your mind to me, after everything we have been through? Surely you must trust me enough to share your thoughts with me. I won't," he allowed himself to smirk slightly, in an attempt to ease the tension between them, "bite."

Now it was her turn to smile, if only slightly. Sango reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of his fingers, intertwining them tightly with her own. "Sessh...I really don't know how to tell you this. This...this was not what we had planned for, at least not yet, but..." Once again, she began to chew on her lip nervously. The words just wouldn't come out.

He ran his fingers lightly over her neck, causing her to shiver and moan slightly. In truth, he already knew what she had come to tell him; he had known before she had even suspected anything, but he had been biding his time, not wanting to shock her. Now he saw that he had been correct to allow her to discover the truth on her own. He had not expected her to be this nervous about telling him, however. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Sango. I will not be angry, and you would be surprised at how very accepting I can be, even with...unexpected...news."

She stared up at him, scanning his features for some sign of how he was truly feeling, but found that his expression was completely unreadable. The taijiya sighed, and shook her head. "Sesshoumaru...I...I am..." Her voice lowered to a whisper, so soft that she could barely even hear her own words. "With child..."

The taiyoukai laughed, a full smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. He had fought long and hard against falling in love with the taijiya, but it had happened in spite of himself. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without her, and the fact that she would be the mother of his children made him feel almost ecstatic. Parting from her lips, he picked her up in his arms and held her against his chest. "Why were you so afraid to tell me this? Did you think that I would reject you and our child? Do you truly think that I am that cold hearted, taijiya?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he stopped her by brushing his finger lightly against her lips. "This is perhaps the best news I have received all day. But tell me, koi, are you happy with this? Is this what you truly desire?"

Sango nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Yes, anata. This is what I have always wanted, ever since I fell in love with you. To bear your children, to have a family with you...it is a dream come true."

He kissed the top of her head lightly and began to walk towards the door, holding her gently in his arms. For the first time in his life, everything felt right. And he had this woman, this human woman, to thank for it.


End file.
